Stones of Redemption
by ripitupgenki
Summary: Time changes everything, including your friends and foes. Will the caragous band be able to save the Monster world again? or will they fail to find the key stones to defeat their new enemy. GxH TxGr


_We do not own Monster Rancher or any of its characters. This is a collaboration between RipitupGenki and Sorceress Sakura. Character Parings are Holly/Genki and Tiger/Granity. Please R& R_

**Stones of Redemption**

_**Retrieval of Fire**_

The hustle and bustle of the city could be seen everywhere. Rush hour was in full force as people ran out to eat a decent meal before returning to the jobs they were enslaved to. One such young man made his way through the crowds with the speed of the blades he wore on his feet. This young man moved with great skill through the packed sidewalks of his home city, never really touching any of those people he darted between. Years ago he had been told he has little skill in dodging, now he doubted that was true. He had made a point to train and remove such a weakness from his fighting style. He'd also become much stronger over the years, working with himself as he had the many monsters he raised on his video game. As he made his way towards home he stopped suddenly seeing an item that caught his attention at a small jewelry booth, at the corner of the vendors market. This market was only open a few days a week and had its own special place in the city. He moved out of the traffic path over to look at what he had saw just moments ago. It was a beautiful Garnet pendant on a gold chain. The stone its self was a pear shaped cabochon, nicely polished and mounted in gold. Something told him to buy the piece but he didn't know why. It was a masculine looking pendant and the stone reminded him of Holly's magic stone back in the monster world. The own came over now noting his intrigue with the pendant.

"Ah you have fine taste young man, that is an African blood garnet. They aren't the clearest of stone but they are the richest in color." He pulled the pendant out and let Genki look it over. The price was a bit steep for a garnet in Genki's mind but he decided to ask a bit more about it.

"How many carats is this stone?"

"119.5 and that's 10 karat gold."

"Strong gold… hmm… I'll take it."

"Fine choice young man." Genki gave the man his credit card and soon the transaction was done. He put the pendant on and went about his way skating back to his apartment. On the way he had a strange sense of energy and power pass through him but he shrugged it off and kept going.

* * *

In the monster world Holly and Granity stood at a shrine uncertain of what they were about to do. 

"Colt, are you certain that this gate will lead to Genki?"

"Yes, but you must learn to use your power and make the magic stone take you there. I have told you everything you need to know, now its up to you." Holly nodded, and began to concentrate on the stone. Speaking to it confidently with her mind as Granity placed her hands on Holly's shoulders. It took a few minutes of concentration before they were teleported by the stone and the shrine to Genki's world. The gate dumped them in the alley that Genki had arrived in after each visit to the monster world. Holly perked at the strange people noting none dressed like her or Granity. When she looked at Granity she stumbled a bit caught off guard, noticing she was now human.

"Looks like you've gone through some changes." Granity saw her reflection in a near by window and gasped.

"Guess I have… I'll need some pants atleast." Holly tossed her a vest and pants and watched those going by from the alley until her friend was ready. Once Granity was dressed they headed out into the street and found themselves amazed by the height of the buildings around them.

"I guess Genki had not been making up stories after all. These buildings are huge."

"How will we find him?"

"Maybe the stone can guide us." Holly concentrated on the stone while walking, a new trick she had learned when things became pressed in the monster world. The stone signaled the phoenix and pointed down the next street they came to. "This way." On the way Holly and Granity marveled at the many new sights. Not sure what to make of the people around them, or the fact that they were being stared at. They seemed to be taken across the city, traveling several miles on foot. They navigated the streets for hours using the stone and found themselves at Genki's apartment complex by the time the sun was setting. Finding his name on the plate Holly tried to open the door but found it to be locked, looking to Granity she shook her head. "Well he's here but how do we get in?" Granity looked over the plate and noticed a small white button next to his name.

"Maybe this button can help?" She pressed it hearing a bussing sound from it. Genki was on his computer updating his blog and chatting with some gaming friends when he heard the buzzer go off. With a sigh he rose and when to the COM box near his door.

"Yeah, who is it?" his voice coming out of the speaker startling both women.

"Genki, is that you? It's Holly and Granity…" her voice showing her confusion and surprise. Genki's eyes got wide _It can't be…_

"I'll be right down." He raced out the door and down the stairs not bothering with the elevator. Practically falling down a flight of stairs before reaching the last flight to the door, when he saw them He seemed very out of breath and barely able to control himself. He still couldn't believe they were really here with him in his world; he managed to open the door for them. "How on earth did you get here?"

"It's a long story. May we come in?"

"Yes, of course." He gestured them in then shut the door. He led them up the stairs to his apartment and let them in. He'd wished now that he'd cleaned up that morning. Holly and Granity both looked around and noted his messy place. "Have a seat and I'll get us something to drink." He indicated the couch as he pulled the stuff off of it to toss into his bedroom. After he left for the kitchen Granity couldn't help but comment on his flats status.

"Looks like he needs a woman's touch in this place."

"Most bachelors are messy, Granity. Besides I'm sure he cleans when he has time." Genki returned with a tray of tea, now very grateful for the tea set from his grandmother. He poured them both some tea letting them sweeten it themselves before pouring himself some and sitting in the chair a crossed from them.

"It's good to see you both but would you mind telling me how you got here, and why you came?" He seemed rather confused but also stressed about something.

"I used the magic stone to teleport us at the shrine to your world. Then used it again to find you." She paused noting his pendant for the first time. "We came because we need your help again. A new threat has appeared and it's much worse then Moo."

"This new creature can not only turn monsters bad but humans as well. It's also capable of murdering thousands of innocent people. The monsters tried to become the phoenix but they were not able to." Granity added.

"Well that is odd… They should be able to join as long as those around them have courage."

"Thing is, without you, we don't seem to have as much courage." Holly spoke now.

"I think you do, but if you don't believe in yourselves then essentially you defeat yourselves." Holly seemed saddened by his words. "Do you know anything about this new evil? Like its name, the type of monster, or even location?"

"No, we have tried to find those things out but we haven't gotten any where. This creature is very allusive." Granity took over again.

"Well, I am certain I can help you. But we must find out something before we confront it. Other wise it's a single blind fight. I'm certain the enemy knows of us and our abilities."

"Thank you, Genki!"

"Your very welcome, Holly." He gave a gentle smile. "It's late, stay the night here and we shall go in the morning."

"That sounds great." Granity interjected before Holly could refuse. _Holly, you need the rest and you know it. _

"Genki, Where'd you get that pendant?" Holly suddenly asked, Genki blinked a moment before answering,

"I bought it here just today at a local shop. Why?"

"It reminds me of the magic stone."

"Yeah, I know. That's why I got it. That and I have always favored Garnets. My mom never liked my favoritism since my birthstone is Opal but I preferred another months birth stone."

"What month, Genki?"

"October. But Garnet is January's birth stone."

"Very interesting." Granity seemed deep in thought a moment. "Genki, any idea why I am human now?"

"My guess is the gate changed you because there are no monsters in this world."

* * *

A sudden sound from the other room startled the two women. "Relax, it's just my computer." He rose and indicated them to follow. He sat down in the chair and noted the message on his screen. "Looks like Ray is on late tonight. This is a computer, a lot like the ancients." He indicated the whole computer. "And this thing here is an instant messager, or IM. And yes I can talk to her through it." He typed back a response and hit enter to send. His response posted in the little window and in a few seconds Ray shot back a message again. 

"Who is Ray?"

"A friend I met last year at the monster tournament. She kicked my butt, actually."

"Not a girl friend?"

"Nope, Ray would never date me. She made that clear not too long ago, though I had no interest in asking her." He seemed amused by this making Holly wonder about him a bit.

"Not your type?" Granity teased him,

"Something like that. We don't get along that well. And if left in a room for a few hours we would kill each other. Personality clash, I suppose." Genki shot back one last message the told Ray he was heading for bed before signing off, and minimizing his blog entry to complete later. "We should get some rest." Holly and Granity nodded and followed him out of the room. "If you want, you ladies can have my bed for the night and I'll stay on the couch."

"Genki, it's your home you should be able to stay in your own bed." Holly quickly interjected.

"Then where pray tell should you two sleep? You can't both fit on the couch," An eyebrow quirking with the question.

"I'll sleep on the floor…"

"Nonsense."

"Holly, maybe you should sleep with Genki." Granity suggested knowing her friend would turn red. She was correct, Holly became a cherry. Genki on the other hand seemed clam about the statement though he raised a brow towards Granity, but inside his heart raced at such a thought. _Why do I feel this way about such a suggestion?_

"Granity, that would not be appropriate and you know it." His voice calm as his exterior.

"I could stay with you both in the room." She teased.

"The bed can fit three, I think…. though not comfortably. But even with you there it would still not be appropriate." Holly by now was as red as she could get.

"I don't think that would be wise Granity…. We shouldn't sleep with him, either of us. He's right, it's not appropriate."

"Well then someone gets the floor…"

"Why don't you two just have my bed? It won't kill me to stay on the couch." _Why didn't I buy the convertible couch?_

"Genki…. I…" Holly seemed reluctant to resign to that. Genki pondered a moment then remember something.

"I think I have a solution. I have a small cot around here. One of you can use that if you like. I had honestly forgotten about it."

"That will work…" Holly seemed to be recovering for her embarrassment now. Genki nodded and left to grab the cot, some pillows and blankets. When he returned he set up the small canvas military cot and gave them both pillows and blankets.

"I know its small, but if I could fit on it you should be able to."

"It'll be fine. Holly you can have the couch." Granity smiled to her friend.

"Alright, I guess this is good night the Genki."

"Good night you two, sweet dreams." He left for his own bed, as they settled into theirs.

* * *

In the middle of the night Holly work in a cold sweat. Her heart racing from the horrible images she had seen. Trembling she rose and walked to Genki's room. Looking in she found him safe and sound asleep. She didn't realize just how long she stood there thinking until Genki whispered, 

"Holly, are you alright? Why are you up so late?" She turned away not sure she wanted to answer, "Holly please… I know something wrong. You wouldn't be shaking otherwise." She looked down to find herself still trembling; she knew she was still scared inside; moreover she was now very cold. Genki rose and pulled her into his arms. She instinctively rested her head on his chest letting him hold her. This was not the first time she had been in his arms. But she never expected to feel so comfortable in them after all the years that had passed.

"Genki…"

"I know it's been a long time but please let me help. I still care Holly, I always will. You're the best friend I have ever had."

"Some how I doubt that."

"You are. Actually I don't have many friends here…. And only one true friend. But you and the others have always been true friends." She was silent a moment thinking on his words.

"You've been lonely, haven't you?"

"Yes, very. I wanted to return to you and the others."

"The phoenix wouldn't let you?"

"He blocked me each time." She thought about this for a few minutes. "Holly, come to the bed with me. Your freezing." He gently moved toward the bed. He felt her tense.

"Genki… we can't…"

"Easy, I just want to put a blanket around you while we talk." She nodded, blushing and went to the bed and sat down. He moved the cover around her and held her close. "Better?"

"Yes, much."

"Holly, do you want to talk about what's going on? Why you're up so late and trembling?" She was silent for a while, but he knew better then to press her when she wanted to withhold things.

"I had a horrible nightmare. About us returning and being tortured, then slowly killed. I saw you die…. a very painful and gory death." She felt his arms pull her closer and rested against him for comfort again. "Please…. I need to held."

"Then I shall hold you." He kissed her cheek making her blush profusely. "I'm sorry you had such a nightmare. I will never let anything like that happen, Holly."

"Thank you, Genki." After about a half hours time Holly's trembling ceased and she leaned heavily on him, as she grew tired from her previous exhaustion. Genki tried to rise and take her back to her own bed but she stopped him. "Genki…. I'm scared… I don't want to be alone."

"You're not alone Granity is right…"

"I need to be here with you." She blushed slightly, "I want to stay with you tonight…." Her eyes looked to the floor.

"Holly I…. it wouldn't be appropriate for use to sleep together… are you certain you want to… sleep with me tonight?" He seemed to be caught off guard, his voice no longer calm. She looked up to see mixed emotions in his eyes.

"I trust you… and I need you right now. Please… I want to stay with you tonight." She saw a flash of fear in his eyes but then he seemed to calm himself.

"Alright." He put the blanket back and lay down in his bed, letting Holly slip in next to him. He held her close and kissed her forehead. With a smile he whispered "Night, Holly" to an already asleep Holly.

* * *

In the morning, Genki woke to find Holly still asleep next to him. Granity peeked in noticing he was awake. He nodded to her and she came over to the bed whispering. 

"Why is she with you?"

"She had a nightmare last night. And wouldn't return to her own bed… I know she needed the rest, she seemed exhausted."

"She was. She used a lot of power transporting us and guiding us here. You let her stay?"

"What else could I do?"

"I see your point. She hasn't been the same since you left… Just be careful with her heart, Genki." He seemed shocked by her words,

"Granity, I know we cared for each other back then. But I am not certain if I feel that way now."

"Just be careful. And make sure she knows that. She has been hurt enough." He nodded,

"There's food in the kitchen. Make yourself something. I don't want to wake her yet… she needs the rest I think."

"Indeed." The pixie hybrid turned human left for the kitchen to explore. Genki turned his attention back to the sleeping Holly. _So you have tried to move on huh, Holly? But doesn't sound like that went well at all… Perhaps we should talk about us… I don't want you to be hurt if I don't feel the same way I used to about you._ He closed his eyes and rested awhile longer with her. When he felt her stir though he woke again. He noticed a blush covered her cheeks but she didn't try and move out of his arms.

"Morning, You feeling any better?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Granity checked on us earlier… She's making breakfast if you want some." Holly turned red again knowing that her friend had seen them. Genki seemed calm about it though.

"In a bit… Genki… I'd like to talk with you for a bit."

"Alright, what about?"

"The future…" She hesitated then whispered, "Us…"

"Alright, I was planning to speak with you about that myself." She seemed surprised a moment.

"Genki… do you still… care for me… as more then a friend?"

"I'm not really sure what I feel right now…. All I know is I want to protect you and I feel… confused, I guess, inside." He saw some hurt in her eyes, "I don't want to hurt you, Holly… so I won't lie to you. When I know what I feel I will tell you. Until then I will still be here to help you. And I will always care about you." She nodded.

"Thank you for being honest. I'm sure things aren't easy for you… especially since we came with out warning and you have a life here."

"They aren't easy. But they never have been."

"Have you been with anyone in your world, Holly?" She seemed surprised by the question but quickly recovered,

"Yes, but none of those relationships lasted long." She rested her head against his chest again, "what about you?"

"I tried a few times. Never found anyone I cared for though." He held her close knowing she felt hurt in some way within.

"Are you will to try it with me?"

"Yes, I'd like to know how I feel."

"Alright." They were silent a few minutes until Genki broke the silence.

"Why don't we get some breakfast and then we can go back to your world." She nodded and got up leaving the room so he could change.

* * *

She found Granity in the kitchen and welcomed a bowl of oatmeal from her friend. Genki soon joined them. They were almost done with breakfast when Genki's pendant began to glow. In a flash of red light the phoenix appeared before them as a ghostly image. 

"Genki, Holly, Granity, I bring a warning to you. Do not yet return to the monster world. The vision you had, Holly, will come true if you do." Holly gasped as Genki asked the much-needed question.

"Phoenix, what do you mean?"

"There is an enemy team waiting for your return. They will capture and kill you if you return now. You must wait. Your team is fine; they are hidden. I will contact you, Genki, when you may go." Without delay he disappeared leaving the three to stare at the place he had been.

"Well I guess…. We wait. The phoenix should know what he is talking about… but why is he here… and why did he say he would contact me?"

"Who knows… only he can answer that." Granity spoke solemnly.

"Genki, what are we going to do now?" Holly seemed very distressed by the news the phoenix had brought.

"We wait, and prepare. That's all we can do. I will have to go to work tomorrow morning…. Not much of an option. For now I guess well, find something to do." He remembered his messy apartment and decided to clean up. "Well I think I'll do a bit of cleaning. Holly you try and relax, you still seem rather tired." Genki put his plate in the sink and left the room starting in the living room. He picked up various things and put them in their proper place after startling the two women by putting on some music. Holly walked out to see him putting things away and stood with Granity watching him for a bit. Both seemed surprised at how quickly he could turn the room into an organized place from its status of disarray. When he pulled out the vacuum cleaner though they seemed mystified. "This will make a bit of noise." He commented before turning it on. Both women stared at him until they saw the vacuum pass over a very dirty section of carpet and leave it clean. Then both understood what it was doing. Soon Genki moved on to other areas and Holly found an interesting magazine to look at with Granity. It only took about 2 hours for the whole house to be completely cleaned. Genki came and joined the women with a pop in hand. Bringing them both one as well. Neither knew what it was though or how to open it until they watched Genki do it.

"Genki… I'm worried about the others…"

"I know Holly… but we must heed the phoenix's warning. Besides he said they were safe, remember?"

"Yeah… but I am still worried." He seemed deep in thought a moment then smiled.

"Perhaps we can see what is going on without going back."

"Have you lost it?" Granity mocked.

"I'm serious. Come on." He gestured them to follow. In his office he had his Playstation console next to his computer. Turning it and the TV on he placed a CD-Rom for his Monster Rancher 400X game in.

"A mystery disk."

"It's a monster rancher CD-Rom." Familiar screens appeared but instead of a 'continue or new game' screen it went right into the game. "I thought it might do this. We can see what's happening through this. Just like I did when I first saw you, Holly."

"When you first saw me?"

"Yes, Instead of a new game or continue game screen the game went right into the story. Something it shouldn't be able to do. It just did that again." They watched as their friends appeared on screen, and as the game told them more about their enemy then they were able to learn.

"So it's name is Ixion. And it's a monster human cross…." Granity began thinking, only to interrupted by the game changing modes. They saw the army waiting for them and their friends talking about whether they were all safe or not. Though they had learned a bit more about their enemy it would not show them what he looked like or say what type of monster he was crossed with. When the screen finally changed to a 'continue or new game' screen Genki knew that was all they could see. He shut the game down and turned to Holly and Granity.

"Well atleast we know a little more then before."

"Genki, how can we defeat him if we can't find anything about his monster type or powers?"

"We will find out in time. Don't get ahead of yourself." Holly looked down clearly upset. Genki walked over and pulled her into his arms making her blush and look at Granity. Granity merely smiled and came over to hug her from the other side.

"Genki… Granity…"

"I know your upset Holly. Just try and relax. No sense in worrying about things before they happen." Genki spoke softly.

"Genki is right." Holly smiled to them both, feeling comforted.

"Lets see if I can find anything out on my computer. If not then I guess we'll just have to learn it when we get there." Genki left to search online and finish his blog as the women sat down reading magazines and the newspaper to learn more about his world.

* * *

By the time the sun had set Genki had exhausted all his usually resources for finding gaming information. And the girls had gotten bored of reading and chatted quietly. Genki had made then dinner and called them into eat. 

"I couldn't find anything online at all." He seemed exasperated.

"Don't worry about it, Genki, we'll learn as we go." Granity commented.

"I had hoped to get more info sooner though."

"Granity is right, we'll make do. Just as we did years ago against Moo and Durahan." He nodded.

"Holly I would like to speak with you in private if you don't mind." Her face flushed a moment.

"Of course." Granity was about to get up but Genki did so. He motioned for Holly to follow him. Still blushing she got up and followed him to his room. He closed the door as she sat down on his bed. "What did you want to talk about, Genki?"

"I have noticed you seem distant when you talk about your world. Did something bad happen in my absence?" She looked away from him as he sat beside her. He took her hand and patiently waited. The look in her eyes reminded him of the day he had asked about her past, distant almost a mixture of sorrow and regret. "If it hurts too much you don't have to tell me right now."

"No… you have the right to know." He could tell she was still in pain from whatever happened because that pain filled her voice. "My father was…. Murdered by the soldiers of Ixion's army. They tortured him to death in front of me…." Tears ran down her face, Genki pulled her to him, holding her close. "We were trying to collect information and got captured… they thought I would speak if I saw him being killed…. I promised him I would not." She began to outright sob now. Genki cradled her in his arms, holding her close. She buried her face in his chest letting her tears flow freely. It was obvious that she trusted him. He knew no words could help the pain she felt, though he longed to heal her heart. All he knew to do was the hold her close and be there for her through her pain. After many tense minutes of emotional release Holly pulled back to look at him, his expression held concern and sorrow.

"Holly, I'm sorry that he was killed, especially in that manner. I wish I could have stopped it for you."

"Thank you, Genki. I know you would have done everything to save him." She leaned against him again, resting in the comfort of his embrace. "I still love you like I did years ago Genki…"

"I know you do, I could see that in your eyes, Holly."

"Do you know if you love me at all?"

"I know I love you. I am just not sure its in a romantic way… know I would die for you or anyone you truly care for. I am willing to help you through anything you may endure." She seemed disappointed.

"I was hoping you loved me in that way… the way a man loves a woman."

"I may indeed love you that way, but right now I feel… lost… and very confused inside, Holly. It's hard for me to tell what I feel exactly." She looked down not willing to face him now. He carefully took hold of her chin and guided her gaze back to his. He saw a world of deep sorrow and pain that hazed her usually bright orbs. She could tell by his gaze that he knew her pain but also that he was feeling multiple sensations at once. Now she knew what he meant by confused. "Holly, if it would help you… and make you happy… I will stay with you and become your husband. I can love you that I am sure of. I will always take care of you and be someone you can confide in.," her eyes told him of her utter confusion and shock of his words. He carefully pulled her close holding her as a husband might his upset wife. The gesture causing Holly to blush,

"Genki… I am not sure I can except such kindness…" she hesitated a moment but he knew this was not easy, "I don't want you to be miserable and not be able to marry someone you truly fall in love with just because of my pain…"

"Holly, I would never be miserable with you. Who says I wouldn't fall in love with you anyway. Most people in arranged marriages find that they do love one another even though they never fell in love before the marriage. Besides, you're an honorable and virtuous woman, Holly. How could I not be happy with you?" She turned crimson as he smiled gently to her. She knew when he took hold of her chin what was about to happen. He moved closer to her letting their lips meet for a few moments then retreating to see her expression. She seemed shock by the kiss but after recovering she seemed both happy and confused. "You don't have to decide now, Holly. Let us decide finally at a later time after we get to know each other well again. But my offer will still stand if you would like to take me up on it." she merely nodded; he rose with her and turned the light out. Holly once again accompanied him to bed, needing his arms around her.

* * *

It took several more days before they phoenix came to Genki in a vision allowing them to return. Genki used his game as a way to transport them back to the monster rancher world. Knowing full well that's how he got there both times before. This time he carried extra supplies with them and even a couple of disks incase they wanted to unlock any monsters. Holly took charge once there and led Genki to the others. Upon entering he was met with mixed expressions of joy, happiness, and calm indifference. 

"Genki, good to see you kid."

"You too, Tiger." Mocchi attacked him with a glomp nearly knocking him over. The other laughed and settled down with the welcomes done.

"Guys the phoenix came and told us about the soldiers, and that you were safe." Holly informed.

"The phoenix but how?" Hare pondered.

"I think I can answer that." They all looked at Genki, "He appeared to me in a vision and explained things. It seems after the last adventure we had he attached himself to me. Now he is lined with me and this stone" Genki held up his pendant, "is his direct link with my consciousness until I learn to use his powers. He told me in order to defeat this new enemy, whom we learned is called Ixion, we must find all 12 stones with both the other legendary phoenixes and some legendary Tigers spirits attached to them."

"I understand the phoenixes by why Tigers?" Colt asked.

"I really don't know. But I guess we will find out later." He looked around at his friends. "So what's our next move guys?"

"Well, I guess to get away from here firstly. Then try to gather some intelligence on our enemy. Hare commented.

"Sounds good to me. Lets go then." He glanced at Holly who had been quite the whole time. She rose and followed Tigers lead, Genki followed suit ready for whatever might lie ahead.


End file.
